This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Wells are often used to access resources below the surface of the earth. For instance, oil, natural gas, and water are often extracted via a well. Due to the value of these subsurface resources, wells are often drilled at great expense, and great care is typically taken to measure the amount of resources pumped out of the wells as well as the amount shipped/transported to customers.